


Shock

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accidents, Flirting, Forgot to mention that earlier, Happy Reading, How Do I Tag, I really need to learn, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nicknames, Panic Attacks, Swearing, This fandom is taking over my life, Why do I keep writing about car tragedies, at your own risk, honestly I dont mind it, i swear nothing traumatic has happened to me, it's not very descriptive like of the event, my brain is a weird place I suppose, please teach me, so you know, that kinda business, to those who have read all this nonsense thanks for sticking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Roman is stuck. How did he end up here? How much time does he have before the car hits him? Why can't he move? He's going to die here. In the middle of the road. Alone. Regretful. Petrified.





	Shock

**Run!** His brain screamed at him. **Why are you just staring at it? Run! **Roman couldn't move. His legs refused to move. Roman felt helpless as he saw his own demise steadily approaching. As much as his brain screamed at him to get out of the way, he just couldn't do it.   
  
The car horn was loud in his ears. The headlights bright in his eyes, but he couldn't look away.  **Well Roman, you had a good run.** One part of his brain reassured him, but another part of his brain reminded him.  **There are so many things you didn't do! So many regrets. I regret not telling my mom I loved her, I regret not going to that audition. I regret-** Roman's rambling thoughts were cut off by the sudden sensation of falling.   


  
His eyes closed for the first time since he saw the car approaching.  **Huh,** he thought,  **death doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would.**  
  
The feeling of hurried air passing by him, and then an ear splitting screech, followed by a bang. As Roman's ears rang, he realized he wasn't dead. He blinked his eyes open slowly.  **How did I survive that?**    
  
A young man was lying on Roman's body. His eyes were wide, and he was panting.   
  
"Shit, I can't believe I just did that!" The person lifted himself off of Roman, so he was now kneeling either side of Romans legs.   
  
"What just happened?" Roman asked, his heart still beating out of his chest.   
  
"I just saved you from oncoming traffic, and from the look of that car," the person gestured to the totaled car, it had crashed into a tree, and the driver was getting helped into a nearby ambulance. "You wouldn't have turned out so good."  
  
Roman felt his breath quicken as his brain tried to understand the information it had been given.  **You almost FUCKING DIED!**  
  
"Hey dude, I need you to listen to me." The stranger instructed, "You're hyperventilating, I'm going to need you to exhale and hold that. Can you do that?"  
  
Roman followed the strangers instructions without hesitation.  
  
"Great, now I want you to take a slow breath in."  
  
Roman's breath came in shaky, but after the stranger walked him through the cycle a few more times he managed to regain control.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, thanks." The adrenaline had worn off now, and Roman felt drained.   
  
"Don't worry about it. Honestly I'm pretty freaked out too."  
  
For the first time Roman got a good look at his saviours face. The young man wore an old purple hoodie, that had been patched many times. He had stunning green eyes, that was surrounded by dark eye shadow. Prominent tear tracks ran down his face. They stained his cheeks.   
  
"Thank you." Roman said, now really understanding what this stranger had done for him.   
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it." The stranger stood up, and Roman slowly followed his lead.  
  
Roman adressed the stranger, "Well my knight, could I have your name? A galant hero such as yourself deserves to be recognized."  
  
"Galant? Knight? What's with the language Princey?" The stranger smiled, and Roman noticed how beautiful his smile was.   
  
Roman chucked, "Jokes on you my knight in dreary eyeshadow; my last name is Prince, and I like that nickname."  
  
The stranger hummed in response, "Well Princey, you can call me Verge."  
  
"Well hold on now, that's not your real name."  
  
"Well  _ **Princey**_  it wouldn't be fair if you knew my name and I didn't know yours right?"  
  
"Ah, of course. So sorry my Patch Work Prince." At this Roman bowed elaboratly, "Roman Prince, at your service."  
  
At this Verge snickered, "Really, Princey? God, I was right. You're like the living embodiment of a Disney prince."  
  
"Thank you my hoodie clad hero. Now may I have your name?"  
  
The stranger looked at him in wonder, "How many of those nicknames do you have?"  
  
"Knight-mare before Christmas, are you avoiding my question?"  
  
Verge smiled, "Of course not Princey, my name is Virgil."  
  
"Virgil... I like it, rolls off the tongue nicely."  
  
"Thanks Princey. I chose it myself." Virgil commented off handedly.   
  
"My knightingale do you want to get out of here?" Roman asked hopefully.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date Princey?"  
  
"Only if you want it to be one."  
  
Virgil smiled, "No outlandish nickname this time, wow Princey, you've lost your touch. That's fine, I know just how we can get it back." Virgil started to walk away, and when Roman didn't follow him, he turned around and smirked, "Come on, I mean I know you have a habit of staring right into your future, but come on Princey, we have places to be."  
  
"Is that a yes?" Roman managed to blurt out.   
  
"Yes, of course it's a yes!" Virgil yelled from halfway down the sidewalk.   
  
Roman stared in shock for a couple more seconds before shouting after Virgil, "Wait! Virgil! Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see soon Princey!" Virgil shouted back to him, "Come on, Prince Charming, catch up!"  
  
As Roman ran after Virgil. God, he was so lucky that Virgil had fallen into his life. Fate really was a funny thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it! I have so much fun writing these, so I hope you guys enjoy reading them too! Have a wonderful day!
> 
> ~Mango <3


End file.
